Talk:Qrow Branwen/@comment-38258081-20200212024921/@comment-4010415-20200212075225
"2 weeks tops"? I'm curious what tells you that they've only been in Atlas for two weeks. We were presented with quite a few montages. There was a timeskip where a few characters' weapons got upgraded. When the Amity Colosseum arrived at the abandoned Dust mine immediately after the mission they had gone on in episode 3, they had not yet begun constructing the tower on it, but by the end of the volume, they had done enough work on it that they had built the tower on top of it and completely replaced the giant white Dust crystal with a purple one. In Sparks, we get a montage of the characters doing missions and training, and this montage shows a change in Jaune and Marrow's interaction, from Marrow getting Jaune to give up his coffee to Jaune bringing enough coffee for both him and Marrow, to indicate a closer bond between the two. During the montage: * Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow go on a supply run * Transition to Ruby and Weiss fighting Grimm at the landing pad in front of the Dust mine * Ren and Nora patrol Mantle's outer wall during the daytime * Blake, Yang, and Marrow fight Grimm inside the mine * Jaune escorts school children during daytime, while Nora is standing on a sidewalk nearby, indicating this might not be the same day that she and Ren were on wall patrol duty * Ruby and Yang chasing down a Sabyr in Mantle during night time * Weiss and Winter training with summoning * Oscar and Ironwood training * The Ace Ops training Team JNPR * Harriet training with Ruby while the other Ace Ops watch, with JNR nowhere in sight * A montage of Team RWBY sitting through morning mission briefs, with them getting more and more tired as the days go on And then we get JNR+O vs FNKI, followed by Qrow, Ruby, Clover, and Penny on a supply run. Later that day, there was the riot in Mantle, and the day after that was the voting for the election after RNJRWBY had done some more training. After that, in Worst Case Scenario, there had to have been enough time for * Ironwood to set up the curfew, as well as the repeated video about the curfew * The news to be talking about Atlas officials saying the footage of Penny was doctored * Robyn to have apparently emboldened Ironwood's suppliers in Mantle to the point where they refused to sell him provisions (I'm not sure she could do that overnight) * Robyn to have already redistributed the stolen goods * Them to apparently be "so close" to finishing the tower, according to Ruby And then yeah, "Cordially Invited", "As Above, So Below", "Out in the Open", "Gravity", and "With Friends Like These" all take place on the same night, with "The Enemy of Trust" taking place early the next morning, since With Friends Like These ended at sunrise. I really feel like it may have been more than a mere two weeks, though. Plus, Qrow really seemed to connect with Clover - someone whose Semblance countered his and made Qrow feel less like a burden and a danger. During Ozpin's speech about fear in The Enemy of Trust, he mentions the fear of growing close with someone while it shows Qrow. Qrow had always feared becoming close with someone, and the moment he actually let himself do it, that person died by the blade of his own sword, regardless of whether or not he was directly responsible for it. He wasn't prepared to lose someone he had actually let his guard down with and cared about.